Miotacz Ognia
thumb|Imperialny Miotacz OgniaMiotacz ognia (ang. Flamer) czasem zwany miotaczem płomieni to broń ogniowa wstępująca w szerokiej gamie konstrukcji i wzorów. Tego typu oręż jest powszechnie stosowany zarówno przez siły militarne Imperium jak i przez kilka ras xenos zamieszkujących galaktykę. Zasada działania Miotacz ognia wystrzeliwuje ze swej lufy strumień będący mieszanką łatwopalnych chemikaliów, które po kontakcie z tlenem zapalają się, tworząc długi na kilka metrów jęzor ognia o niezwykle wysokiej temperaturze spalania. Zwykle do zasilania miotaczy płomieni w siłach imperium stosuje się łatwopalną substancje znaną jako promethium (lub jej pochodne) Która po wystrzeleniu zostaje zapalona przez palnik/płomyk zapalający podczepiony pod lufą miotacza. Płonące chemikalia przylegają do powierzchni celu do którego zostały wystrzelone po czym spopielają go w mgnieniu oka. Ci, którzy mimo wszystko przeżyją trafienie rozżarzoną do piekielnych temperatur smugą, giną płonąc żywcem, gdy łapczywe płomienie spalą ich ciała na węgiel. Nielicznym, którym jakimś cudem udało się przeżyć spalenie po postrzale z miotacza płomieni, zwykle nie przeżywają długo i giną z powodu makabrycznych poparzeń jakich doznały ich organizmy. Z uwagi na niewielki skuteczny zasięg swego działania (wynoszący zwykle od kilku do kilkudziesięciu metrów) Miotacze ognia zalicza się do broni szturmowej, idealnej do użytku w trakcie działań bojowych rozgrywających się w terenie silnie zurbanizowanym. W ciasnych zamkniętych pomieszczeniach, pod czasz walk w okopach lub w trakcie akcji abordażowych na pokłady wrogich okrętów kosmicznych (I gargantuicznych pojazdów takich jak Tytany, lądowe krążowniki czy mobilne fortece, etc.) Miotacz ognia to idealny oręż do walki przeciw zmasowanym grupom, lekko i średnio opancerzonych przeciwników. Jest to również idealny oręż służący do wykurzania jednostek przeciwnika z bunkrów i innych obwarowanych i ufortyfikowanych stanowisk ogniowych. Znaczenie symboliczne i psychologiczne. Miotacze płomieni są orężem który wywiera olbrzymie działanie psychologiczne na wrogich żołnierzach i stosowanie tego typu oręża jest w stanie bardzo skutecznie złamać ducha bojowego nacierających lub broniących się wrogich sił (O ile żołnierze wroga posiadają choć jako taką dozę instynktu samozachowawczego) Siły zbrojne z ramienia Eklezjarchii czy Inkwizycji z Ordo Hereticus masowo stosują broń ogniową wszelakiej maści nie tylko z powodu jej zabójczego potencjału, lecz także z uwagi na metaforyczną, mistyczną oczyszczającą moc płomieni. Wersje *'Ręczny miotacz ognia '(ang. Hand Flamer) – Oręż czasem zwany „Wypalaczem” lub „Palnikiem” (ang. Burner) Zminiaturyzowana wersja miotacza ognia stosowana powszechnie przez oddziały Serafin Adepta Sororitas jak również przez niektórych Astartes należących do Oddziałów Szturmowych. Istnieje wersja tegoż oręża całkowicie zintegrowana w rękawicach Pancerza Szturmowego Astartes, jednakże tego typu egzemplarze „Wypalaczy” są niezwykłą rzadkością w arsenałach Astartes i zwykle ów oręż powierza się bohaterom lub weteranom z szeregów zakonu. *Miotacz Ognia – Standardowa wersja miotacza płomieni stosowana powszechnie przez wojowników Imperium. Występuje w wielu wariantach, jest zasilana za pomocą promethium, łatwopalne mieszanki gazowe lub przez inne środki i chemiczne mieszanki zapalające które znacząco różnią się swym składem w zależności od miejsca w którym zostały wyprodukowane. *Ciężki Miotacz Ognia – Cięższa wersja standardowego miotacza ognia, która posada potężniejszą siłę rażenia i zasięg, niż podstawowa wersja tejże broni. Zwykle z tego typu oręża korzystają Astartes zakuci w taktyczne zbroje typu Drednot. Jest to również powszechnie stosowany rodzaj specjalistycznego oręża dzierżonego przez wojowniczki Adepta Sororitas należące do oddziałów wsparcia zwanych Karcicielkami (ang. Retributor) *'Spalacz' (ang.Incinerator) – To zaprojektowana specjalnie z myślą o zakonie Szarych Rycerzy wersja miotacza płomieni która miota strumieniem specjalnie pobłogosławionego promethium naładowanego energią psioniczną, są zmieszane ze świętym olejami co potęguje niszczycielską moc tego oręża w użyciu przeciw siłom ciemności. Pomimo rozmiarów zbliżonych do standardowego miotacza płomieni, Incinerator posiada siłę ognia i zasięg ciężkiego miotacza ognia. Płomienie wystrzeliwane z tej broni mają zwykle białą lub błękitną barwę i są znacznie gorętsze oraz gęstsze od naturalnego ognia. *'Działo Ognista Burza' (ang Flamestorm Cannon) – Sprzężone ciężkie miotacze płomieni montowane na sponosnach Land Raider’ów wzoru Redeemer. *'Działo Inferno '– Odmiana ciężkich miotaczy ognia w które wyposażone są pojazdy wsparcia ogniowego Hellhound lub czołgi klasy Immolator. Niektóre Drednoty Astartes również wyposaża się w tego typu oręż. *'Broń Inferno' – Masywna bron ogniwowa, zwykle będąca częścią systemów uzbrojenia Tytanów (Tytany zwiadowcze klasy Warhound) lub superciężkich pojazdów pancernych Malcador Infernus Znane modele i wzory *'Wzór Accatran Mk Ic '– Miotacz ognia powszechnie stosowany przez gwardzistów imperialnych z Elysjańskich Jednostek Szturmowych. *'Wzór Rozgrzeszenie' – Model stosowany przez zakon Salamander. *'Wzór Hades Mk III Miotacz Szturmowy' – Model powszechnie stosowany przez siły Gwardii Imperialnej. *'Wzór IIIa Heretyk' (ang. Heretic) – Miotacze tejże konstrukcji są używane między innymi przez Astartes z zakonu Novamarines. *'Piekielny Ogień' (ang. Hellfire)– Miotacz ognia używany ekskluzywnie przez Astartes należących do Szwadronów Śmierci , odłamu Inkwizycji zwanego Ordo Xenos. Miotacze Hellfire miotają ze swych luf mieszanką promethium do której składu dodano ten sam mutageniczny kwas którym wypełni się głowice pocisków boltowych typu Piekielny Ogień. Miotacze w wersji Piekielny Ogień są zatem niesamowicie skuteczne przeciw tyranidzkim biokonstruktom. *'Zgubny Ogień' (ang. Balefire) – Specjalnie rafinowane promethium którego używa się do zasilania miotaczy wzór Zgubny Ogień, jest wzbogacone o substancje radioaktywne. Dzięki czemu jest to idealna broń przeciw xenos wykazującym silne zdolności regeneracyjne (Tyranidzi, Orkowie) *'Wzór Ultima Mk IV '– Jeden z nowszych wzorów miotaczy ognia, używanych przez Adeptus Astartes. W swych zbrojowniach posiada go chociażby zakon Kruczej Gwardii. Znani użytkownicy Astartes * Lugft Huron , były Wielki Mistrz zakonu Astralnych Szponów – Jako Mistrz swego zakonu, Huron posługiwał się dawniej w walce, ciężkim miotaczem ognia przytroczonym do jego zbroi terminatorskiej. * Opiekun Kuźni Vulkan He'stan – He’stan korzysta w boju z Rękawicy Kuźni, jednego z Artefaktów jakie pozostawił po sobie Prymarch’a Vulkan. * Żelazny Ojciec Hervel Khatir – Techmarine i jednocześnie Kapelan z zakonu Żelaznych Dłoni, służący w szeregach Klanu Raukaan. Brat Khatir posługiwał się w boju parą ręcznych miotaczy, ognia wbudowanych w rękawicach i karwaszach jego pancerza. * Brat Kapitan Volos – Obecny dowódca 2. kompani zakonu Czarnych Smoków, za nim Volos został mianowany nowym dowódcą swej Kompanii bojowej, Volos pełnił funkcję sierżanta w oddziale Szturmowych Marines, Ormarr. Niejednokrotnie pod czasz wielu kampanii wojennych, wszyscy Astartes z drużyny Ormarr wyposażani byli w miotacze ognia, by lepiej sprostać powierzonym im zadaniom. Dzięki temu Volos stał się ekspertem w posługiwaniu się orężem ogniowym wszelkiej maści. * Brat Sierżant Tarkus – Weteran taktycznych oddziałów Astartes z 5 Kompanii zakonu Krwawych Kruków. * Brat Sierżant Sol Bak’en – Sierżant Bak’en był specjalistą od ciężkiego uzbrojenia w szeregach 3. Kompanii zakonu Salamander. Sol Bak’en był nie tylko świetnym wojownikiem, lecz także uzdolnionym rzemieślnikiem i zbrojmistrzem który własnoręcznie zaprojektował i zbudował swój kunsztownie wykonany miotacz ognia. * Brat Sierżant Pasanius Lysane – Weteran 4. Kompanii z zakonu Ultramarines * Brat Sierżant Ruinus – Weteran dewastatorów z zakonu Wojowników Modliszki. * Brat Sierżant Maximion Voss – Dowódca oddziału Dewastatorów z 2. Kompanii zakonu Imperialnych Pięści , obecnie w służbie Szwadronów Śmierci Ordo Xenos. * Brat Weteran Nithigg – Weteran Szturmowych Marines z oddziału Ormarr. * Brat Rydulon – Szturmowy Astartes z 3. Kompanii zakonu Kruczej Gwardii. * Brat Micos – Szturmowy Astartes z oddziału Brata Sierżanta Bartelo, zakon Rozdzieraczy Mięs. * Brat Val’in – Specjalista od ciężkiego uzbrojenia w Oddziale Szturmowym „Wywerna” 4. Kompania zakonu Salamander. Brat Andromak – Specjalista od ciężkiego uzbrojenia w Taktycznym Oddziale „Damocles” zakon Żelaznych Węzy. Koronnym orężem Andormak’a był od zawsze Karabin Plazmowy, po utracie swej bezcennej broni, podczas kampanii przeciwko orkowemu Waaagh. Andromak przezbroił się w miotacz ognia antycznego wzoru. Adepta Sororitas *Nuriyah – Siostra Bitewna z Konwentu Ognistego Serca, Ochroniarz i prawa ręka Kardynała Giorgiasa Delvauxa. Połowa ciała Nuriyah’i było zrekonstruowane za pomocą bionicznych wszczepów. Lewe mechaniczne ramię Sororitas miało wbudowany w swej konstrukcji miotacz płomieni. Astra Militarum (Gwardia Imperialna) *Szeregowiec Aongus Brostin – Specjalista od ciężkiego uzbrojenia z Kompanii B w 1 Regimencie Tanith Brostin miał być prawdziwym wirtuozem jeśli chodzi o operowanie miotaczem ognia. Plotki w regimencie mówiły, iż za nim Brostin zaciągnął się w szeregi Astra Militarum był strażakiem lub piromanem, w każdym bądź razie nikt tak jak on nie znał się na naturze ognia za którego pomocą walczył tak jak Szeregowy Brostin. Źródła *''Brothers of the Snake(Nowela) Dan Abnett'' *''Beneath the flesh(Krótkie opowiadanie) Andy Smillie'' *''Duchy Grunta(Seria) Dan Abnett'' *''Death of Antagonis(Nowela) David Annandale'' *''Deathwatch(Nowela) Steve Parker'' *''The Emperors Gift(Nowela) Aaron Dembski Bowden'' *''Hunt for Voldorius(Nowela) Andy Hoare'' *''Szary Łowca(Grey) Hunter, seria Space Wolve) William King'' *''Soul Hunter (Nowela – Trylogia Night Lord’s) Aaron Dembski Bowden'' *''Wrath Of Iron (Nowela) Chris Wraight'' *''Trylogia Tome Of Fire (Nocturne, Firedrake, Salamnder) Nick Kyme'' *''Rebirth (Nowela) Nick Kyme'' *''Ultramarines, Pierwszy Omnibus(Night Bringer, Warrior’s of Ultramar, Dead Sky. Black Sun) Graham McNeill'' *''Ultramarines, Drugi Omnibus(Killing Ground, Courage and Honour, Chapters Due) Graham McNeill'' *''Stormcaller(Nowela) Chris Wraight'' *''Master of the Forge(Nowela) David Annandale'' *''Warrior Brood(nowela) C.S. Goto'' *''Dawn of War II(Nowelizacja Dawn of War II) Chris Roberson'' *''Dawn of War(Seria gier komputerowych)'' Galeria 'Absolution'_Pattern_Salamanders.jpg|Miotacz ognia wzór Rozgrzeszenie Flamer_modern.jpg|Miotacz Ognia Accatran_Pattern_Mk_Ic.png|Miotacz gonia wzór Accatran Mk Ic Purge Adepta Sororitas.jpg|Siostry Bitwy spopielające demoniczny pomiot za pomocą miotaczy ognia LoD_Battle.jpg|Astartes z Legionu Przeklętych dzierżący miotacz gonia Mk_IIIa_'Heretic'_Pattern_Novamarines.jpg|Miotacz ognia wzór Heretyk SalamandersAstartesFlamer.JPG|Astartes z zakonu Salamander dzierżący miotacz ognia Siostra Bitwy z oddziału Serafin walczaca za pomocą Ręcznych Miotaczy Ognia.jpeg|Siostra Bitwy z oddziału Serafin walczaca za pomocą Ręcznych Miotaczy Ognia Blood Angel with Flamer.jpg|Astartes z Zakonu Krwawych Aniołów uzbrojony w Miotacz Ognia Hellhound.png|Hellhound oddający salwę ze swego działa inferno Bronie.jpg|Spalacz Wypalanie szkodników.jpg|Szary Rycerz ze Spalaczem pali demony Szary rycek ze spalaczem.jpg|Szary Rycerz ze Spalaczem Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Broń Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Broń Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Broń Tau Kategoria:Broń Sióstr Bitwy Kategoria:Broń Orków